


Bi Bi Witches

by CosmicCrafts14



Category: LGBTA Community, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dana - Freeform, F/F, just let these two girls be gay girlfriends in season 2!!!, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrafts14/pseuds/CosmicCrafts14
Summary: Luz and Amity have a chat about some of the stuff that has happened in the days following "Young Blood, Old Souls"...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 57





	1. "So..., you don't think I'm overreacting?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with your likes and dislikes for my stories. No need for a novel, even just a sentence or two about what you like will do. That kinda stuff is like drugs to writers and artists. Thanks and good day to you all!!!

‘Today is the day.’

‘Today I tell her.’ 

‘I…am gonna tell Luz how I feel.’ Amity Blight thought to herself, trying her best to ignore the voice in her head telling her otherwise. “I…can’t risk it. I have to confess my lo…” the green-haired witchling hesitated, “my liking of her. I can’t live my life knowing I let myself miss an opportunity to be in a really great…thing…” Amity whispered to herself, only to stop dead in her tracks when she entered the front door of the Owl House. 

Luz, the ever-radiant ball of sunshine and cuteness, was curled up on the couch crying. Her sobs were strong, yet faint, barely above a whisper. Amity ran up and took Luz’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Luz! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Amity was confused as to why Luz was crying. She knew the last few days were rough, what with the Emperor and Eda, but Luz and her had talked and the brunette seemed fine. Or…atleast Amity thought she was.

Luz looked up, confused as to why Amity was here, but didn’t care and just squeezed her hands like a stress toy. Amity whinced at the pain, but smiled at Luz and grabbed a packet of tissues from her pocket. Luz took some and blew her nose and wiped her face, her breathing heavy and erratic. She forced herself to take some deep breaths, Amity sitting next to her and rubbing gentle, soothing circles against her friend’s back, hoping it would help. 

“S-sorry, Amity.”, Luz croaked, still sniffling and her voice cracking more than a mirror, “T-thing’s have just been…hectic… around the Owl House today.” The young girl spoke with sadness, her shoulder’s slumping heavily and her mood becoming even more depressed.  
“It’s alright Luz, you don’t need to apologize. I know things have been pretty hard, but we can talk if it would help? I think it would do you some good to vent.” Amity suggested, honesty and trust lacing her words to a degree Luz knew meant that she really cared. She smiled, wiping away the last of her tears, and sighing heavily, Luz laid her head on Amity’s shoulder and hummed at how soft it was. 

Amity’s face grew red and she thought about changing her seating position, but…

“Eda and…the witch… got into quite the heated argument this morning. Things were broken, feelings thrown out into the open, and… lots of tears. Lots of them from everyone.” Luz confessed, her tone quiet and meek, only being heard by young Blight. Amity began playing with her crush’s hair, noting how soft it was, and listened on.  
“Eda told her sister how she felt, you know, how her cursing her made Eda feel. …I hate her. I don’t want Lilith here in the Owl House. I don’t want her anywhere near Eda” Luz began to rant, as she stood up and began pacing around the room, waving her arms around and her voice getting louder and louder.  
“THAT VILE MONSTER THREW ME OFF A CLIFF INTO A SPIKE PIT! I COULD HAVE DIED! SHE CURSED EDA, HER OWN BABY SISTER, AND ALL FOR SOME GODDAMN FIGHT SHE KNEW SHE COULDN’T WIN!? WHAT THE FU-!?”, Luz roared at the top of her lungs, only to be stopped by Amity throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tighter than she’s ever been hugged before. “You’re right, Luz. What she did was awful. It’s – her actions are unforgivable. I’m sorry for what she’s done to you, and especially to Eda, but you’re still here and so is Eda.” Amity told her, clutching the girl’s soft cheeks and wiping away her tears a smidge. Luz laughed when Amity licked her thumb and wiped a speck of dirt off her face, her heart settling ever so slightly. 

“Y-you don’t think I’m overreacting?” Luz asked, a sense of wanting to be right, but not knowing if she was. 

“You are more than justified in your hatred and distrust of Lilith. She is a-what was that human curse word you told me about? Has ‘itch’ in it…?” Amity thought, as she tapped her lips with her pinky. Luz giggled and blushed abit at the cute sight, clutching gently at Amity’s hands that were over her face, and just liking how close they were.  
Amity noticed the closeness, and while part of her said to pull away, her heart told it to shove it and let her be there for her friend. “So…, do you feel abit better now?”  
“…Yeah, I think I do. Thank you, Amity, this was…very kind of you. You’re the best.” Luz said in gratitude for the opportunity to vent, as she hugged the green-haired abomination master and kissed her cheek.  
Amity felt like she’d fall over and ascend to the heavens after that, but had enough willpower to not do that and continue embracing her BFF.  
“Hey, how about we go get some ice cream, you know, to help cheer you up a bit? I know a great place near school.” Ms. Blight suggested. Luz’s eyes grew and she nodded furiously, taking Amity’s hand and running out the door.


	2. “I Need to Thank You, Am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what ya'll like and dislike.

“Oh my gosh, Amity. You were right, this ice cream is delicious!” Luz cheered gleefully from her chair as she smiled at Amity from across their table near the ice cream shop and Hexside. Amity smiled back and licked her mint chip cone. “I’m surprised that the Boiling Isles actually has normal ice cream.” Luz spoke, ice cream dripping onto her kitty hoodie. “I figured you guys would have like ‘Eyes-Cream’, ‘Poppy pops’, and stuff like that.”

“Well, we do actually have those flavours. But we also have chocolate, vanilla, rocky road, etc.” Amity answered in a soft tone, as she passed Luz some napkins to clean up. Luz thanked her and wiped herself up, smiling and scootching closer to Amity. “I need to thank you, Am.”

“For what?”, Amity asked curiously, knowing what Luz meant but wanting to hear her out anyways.

“For earlier. I was… really sad and depressed after what happened last week at the Emperor’s Castle and I haven’t gotten much sleep since. I can’t stop thinking about all of the emotional turmoil Eda must be going through. I hate how Lilith is staying in the garage. If I had my way, I’d beat the stuffing out of her and throw her off a cliff.” Luz began to quietly rant, brows furrowed and her fists tightening, yet she made sure to be careful with her ice cream. “And…, I just miss my Mom.” Luz confessed sadly, her eyes stung with unshed tears. “I destroyed the portal, the only known way of returning to the Human Realm, my realm, and now I can’t even text my Mom. I just know that she’ll be worried if I don’t communicate with her. I’ve been lying to for over a month about being at summer camp and if she knew just how dangerous the Isles were, I’d never be able to come back to the island!” Luz said, crying alittle as she covered her face and doubled over in sadness. 

Amity was heartbroken to see Luz so vulnerable and upset, so she did something she thought would help. She stood up infront of Luz and picked her up and carried her bridal style, something that made her face explode red. Luz sniffled and was confused abit, but just laid her head on Amity’s shoulder and let her feelings out of her system. Amity struggled some, underestimating how heavy Luz was, but she didn’t care. She just managed as best she could and carried Luz around the surrounding forest of Hexside.

“*Sniffle* Y-you’re a good friend Amity,” Luz whispered, loud enough for Amity to hear, smiling in response. “If anything, you’re a great friend, Luz.” Amity admitted, blush flickering over her cheeks. Luz chuckled softly and continued eating her melting treat. The human witchling inhaled sharply and sighed in calmness.

‘It’s time, Amity. Just talk and tell her’, Amity thought nervously, as she looked to Luz and suddenly, all her nervousness and fears drifted away as sand in a desert.   
“H-hey Luz?” Amity began, Luz glancing up and unknowingly giving Amity her puppy-dog eyes. The witchling took a shaky breath and looked Luz in the eye. “I was just wondering, would you be i-interested in… going out with me sometime?” Amity blurted out shakily, as she looked away, fearing rejection. Only for Luz to say, “Like a date? …Sure.”

Amity turned back and opened her mouth to speak, only for Luz’s words to latch into her mind and her heart froze. “P-p-pardon?”

“I said sure. I’d love to go out on a date with you Amity. It’s about time ya told me.”  
“…YOU KNEW!?” Amity yelped in surprise, as Luz laughed outloud and blushed at the green-haired cutie holding her.

“Amity, we both read Azura. I’ve read your Azura fanfics and seen your drawings. Plus, how you’ve been acting around me lately. It is obvious that you’re a lesbian and that you’ve been crushing hard on me.” Luz told her matter-of-factly, Amity just being totally blindsided and taken off-guard by all this.

“H-how long have you known?”

“Ehh, since Grom. I realized once I saw your writing in your fanfics and how it matched your Grom note.” Luz admitted, looking away alittle and blushing like mad.   
“So, i-if I had been brave enough to actually ask you to Grom, you would have gone… as my date?” Amity asked meekly, only for Luz to giggle. “I kinda did, didn’t I? I mean, that dance we shared was, like, gay as all hell.” Luz squealed in sheer delight, offering Amity some ice cream. The greenette took a bite and smiled, as Luz smirked back. “I guess it was, huh? I think I saw some boys in the cafeteria last week watching a video of our dance and I couldn’t help but be embarrassed and flustered.”

“Cause you’re a cute, useless lesbian, or because you enjoyed that sweet dance so much that ya want to do it again?” Luz asked in a clearly teasing manner, clutching her chin and grinning like a smug idiot, making Amity’s heart soar. “I wouldn’t mind dancing with you again. In private, preferably.” She responded cutely, hugging Luz slightly tighter to her chest.

“Well, I guess this is long overdue then.” Luz said, as she held Amity’s cheek and pulled her in close and kissed her softly. She liked the minty taste to her friend’s lips, and she could smell some pine tree perfume on her. Amity, on the other hand, was freaking-the-Titan out, but quickly melted into the kiss. She could smell some chocolate from Luz’s ice cream, and she liked how soft the brunette’s lips and cheeks were. 

Luz pulled away slowly and had a glow in her eyes that Amity had as well and both girls couldn’t turn away from one another. “So…, may I ask you to be my girlfriend, then?” Amity asked sheepishly, Luz snorted a laugh and nodded her head.   
“I’d be honoured to be your girlfriend, Amity Blight. You’re a cutie and I’d be a knucklehead to refuse.”

“Well then, Luz Noceda, you are now officially the co-governing Princess of my Witch Queendom.” Amity said in a tone reminiscent of a valiant knight-princess, making Luz flustered and she buried her head into her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

‘Girlfriend.’ Luz loved the thought, the word, and how it made her little bisexual heart fly. “Hey, would you like to help me teach Eda some glyph magic?” Luz asked, only to scoff and roll her eyes when thinking about the other witch that needs some practice and training. “…Lilith needs alot of practice too. Unfortunately.” Luz grumbled, as Amity kissed her forehead and said, “Sure, Luz. I’ll help. I’ll handle Lilith so you and Eda don’t have to deal with her nonsense.”


End file.
